World War II Wiki:Unsorted Information
This page is for the purpose of keeping unsorted information and unused pictures. Unsorted information is information that is not sufficient enough to make an article, however, when an article is being created, one can consult this list for extra information. __ForceTOC__ Henschel Hs 129 Summary: In April 1937, the technical department of the RLM issued a specification for a small, twin engined, ground attack aircraft to Hamburger Flugzeugbau, Focke-Wulf, Gotha and Henschel. The aircraft was to be heavily armoured, and have at least two 20mm MG FF cannon. After examining the four designs, the RLM issued development contracts on October 1st 1937 to Focke-Wulf, for the Fw 189c, and to Henschel, for the Hs 129. Detailed work for the Henschel aircraft, designed by Dipl Ing Friedrich Nicolaus, was completed by the middle of 1938, with the first prototype, the Hs 129 V1, flying in the Spring of 1939. The aircraft was a small low wing monoplane, with a triangular section fuselage, and Two 495hp Argus As 410A-1 Air cooled inverted V-12 engines. The airframe was light alloy with stressed skin, with 5mm armour protecting the engines. The nose comprised a box of 6mm to 12mm armour plates spot-welded together with a 75mm armoured glass windscreen. The small size of the cockpit resulted in some instruments had to be mounted inside the engine nacelles. Armament consisted of two MG FF 20mm cannon and two MG 17 7.9mm machine guns. The internal fuel supply was contained in three tanks - a 44 Imp Gal tank in the fuselage and a 45 Imp Gal tank in each wing. Two Further prototypes, the HS 129 V2 and V3, were built for testing alongside the Fw 198 V 1b, forerunner of the Fw 189C. The test pilots were unenthusiastic about the 129, which was underpowered and difficult to control. The cramped cockpit limited movement of the excessively short control column, and the pilot's view was severely restricted by the smallness of the armoured windscreen. In addition, the Hs129 was two thirds the cost of the Fw189C *Armament: 2x 0.79 (20-mm) 2x 0.51- in (13-mm) mg cannon, or one 1.19 in (30-mm) or 1.46 in (37-mm) cannon and 2x 0.79in (20mm) cannon in the forward fusalage, up to 992lb(450kg) of bombs *Type: close support and antitank aircraft *Crew: 1 *Powerplant: 2x 700 hp Gnome-Rhone 14m-4/5 14-cylinder radials *Max speed: 253mph(407km/h) *Service ceiling: 29,530ft(9,000m) *Wingspan: 46ft 7in (14.20m) *Max range: 429 miles (690km) *Wingspan: 46ft 7in (14.20m) *Length: 31ft 11in (9.75m) *Height: 10ft 8in (3.25m) *Weight: 8,826lb (4,020kg) Extra Sources:http://www.militaryfactory.com/aircraft/detail.asp?aircraft_id=439, http://www.onwar.com/weapons/aircraft/planes/Henschel_Hs129.html, and http://www.wwiivehicles.com/germany/aircraft/close-support/henschel-hs-129.asp K. (E) Railway Gun *Production: 2 models, "Dora" and "Schwerer Gustav" *Has a single 80 cm, 32.5 meter long barrel *The model "Dora" was deployed against Stalingrad in 1942. *Manufacturer: Krupp *Was first designed in 1934 to be deployed against the Maginot Line. *Three Railway guns were ordered in 1941 and the cost to make one gun was about 7,000,000 Deutsch Marks Extra Pictures Avro Lancaster *Was a British bomber Extra Pictures SCR-300 Radio Summary: {C}The SCR-300 was a portable backpack transciever that was used by the United States during WWII. The SCR-300 had 18 vacuum tubes which were called BC-1000 and it could use either BA-70 or BA-80 batteries. With the proper antenna, the range of the radio can transmit up to 4.8 km and the weight of the SCR-300 system was about 14.5 kg which made light enough to be carried by one man. Extra Pictures BR.20 Cicogna *'Origin': Aeronautica d'italia SA Fiat *'Type': Heavy bomber *'Engines': {BR.20} Two 1,000hp Fiat A.80 RC41 18 cylinder two row radials. {BR.20M} As BR.20 or two 1,100hp A.80 RC70 {BR.20bis} two 1,250hp A.82 RC32 *'Dimensions': Span 70ft 9in (21.56m); Length {BR.20} 52ft 9in (16.2m) {BR.20M, BR.20bis} 55ft 0in (16.78m); Height 15ft 7in (4.75m) *'Weights': Empty {all} about 14,770lb (6,700kg); Loaded {BR.20} 22,046lb (10,000kg) (BR.20M} 23,038lb (10,450kg) *'Performance': Max Speed {BR.20} 264mph (425km/h) {BR.20M} 267mph (430km/h) {BR.20bis} 292mph (470km/h); Initial Climb {all} 902ft (275m) per min; Service Ceiling {BR.20, 20M} 22,145ft (6,750m) {BR.20bis} 26,246ft (2,750m); Range: {BR.20, 20M} 1,243 miles (2,000km) {BR.20bis} 1,710 miles (2,740km) *'Armament' *'History' *'Users' Hungary, Italy (RAI), Japan, Spain, Venezuela.